the lighted path we took
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: ever wonder what happen between light up the sky and written in the stars? well here's what fifth and final book of the 'In the Stars series I own nothing !
1. its your fault

**a/n *starts singing heyy all you people , hey all you people wont you listen to meeeeeeeeeeeeeee im about to write a story not no ordinary sotry a story about amelia and Arrowwwwwww* *cough* sorry too much youtube and spongebob... this shall be of there young marriage righ after **

**crescent is born. they'll be a bit of skipping around in here.**

"He is beautiful , such a joy in my life...I love how much joy a little baby boy can bring you."Amelia mused to her husband as the watched there four month old son sleep.

"Your right Amelia." he said kissing his wife . "such we go ... take a nap? "she said sleepishly thinking about the sleep they had loss since crescent and rebecca both were very young . "Go ahead I need to catch up on papaer work we're missing.

"Well i do not want to go with out you so i'll help." He smiled as she took his hand and lead him to the study out of there sons room. After a while she looked to her husband and said , "alton ... did we speel our sons name wrong? " "what do you mean Amelia?" "I serched up his name to find out how man other childern were named crescent and none of them are spelled the same.. as our son... most of them are K?" "K let me see . " he stood and went called over to where she stood and looked at her computer screen. "Honey thats a C not a K. " "what?" "Dear are you telling me you thought those were K's ?"

"Yes I did..I must just be tired." "when was the last time you went to an eye doctor?" "When we went to war." "Over ten years ago?" "Yes I had excilent seeing then so i never went back." "amelia , you've gotten older ,had childern...your body has changed. " "Meaning?" "You may need glasses-" "No!" She cut him off. "I wear reading glasses and have since I was thriteen." He said placeing his hands on his hips.

"Alton that is you , your-" "What?" "Well you know." "My illment with my heart has nothing to do with my eyes Amelia." he said kind of shortly. Amelia knew he had defensive when people started talking about his illment . "Alton sweetie i'm sorry." He took a deep breath and looked at her and countiued , "I still think you should see the eye doctor." "No.." "You are!" And like that he got up and walked out . "alton! dont you do it!" she said running after him.

By the time she found him he had just hung up his cell phone. "You didn't!" "I did." "Well im not going." "you are to , even if I have to drag you in there.""Why are you more conserned about this than you was when i went on that blasted voyage pregnate with Rebecca?" "I dont know I just am Amelia this could be why your having those blasted migraines." "I havent slept very good in about two years Alton thats why! ""No amelia!"

Amelia sighed she knew he wouldn't relent but she wasn't about to loose. She looked up into his face and started to start again but he walked off and up the stairs as Becca began to cry. Amelia stomped off to the family room and plopped down on the love seat causeing Scarlet and Bethany to look at her. "Bad day aunt amelia? " "Husbands!" she huffed.

"what has uncle Alton done now?" Scarlet sounded bored causeing Amelia to glare at her. "He's making me go to the eye doctor tomorrow!" "so you make us go ?" Bethany quiped while smoothing out the shirt of her little dress. "I'm an adult." Amelia said looking to the window.

"So whats the difference?" Scar fussed crossing her arms. "Alton I hate being bossed around." "Yeah and as a result of you getting your way your child was born early?" Scarlet said and Beth's eyes went wide Amelia did not like that to be mentioned. "Rebecca's early birth was _not_ my fault Scarlet!" Amelia snapped. "Oh really? then what was?"

Amelia clenched her teeth and growled standing up "Who's fault was it she got pnuenomia?" Scars mouth dropped. That haddn't been brought up since she had told Alton.

"Well if she haddn't already have been born my sneaking out wouldn't have caused her to be ill!" Amelia's eyes harden and Scarlets turned black as coal. Bethany looked at the two and snuck off to get her father before the house exploded from there anger.

"dont you dare accuse me about my daughter's health! I did what i had to do!" she galred Scarlet down. "Yes transversing the galaxy is the perfect thing to do ." "IT WAS MY JOB! " "THATS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU?"

"Ofcourse not I-" "Amelia! Scarlet what in the world are you two fighting about?" Amelia said nothing just went up the stairs into there bedroom. "Scarlet?" Alton asked. "what?" "Scarlet..." He warned a second time. "fine she started about being bossed around , and I said if she haddnt been so stubborn Becca wouldnt have been premature. then she blamed me and we started fighting."

"Scarlet it is not her fault about Rebecca , nothing she could have done would have changed that-" "Unlce you know thats wrong." "If she haddnt you wouldnt be here I want you to think about that." with that he went up the stairs.

Amelia locked the master bath room door. "Amelia...let me in." she went in there when she wanted to be alone. When she didnt anwser he took a credit card and slid it in the lock. when he opened it she looked at him , "I hate it when you do that. " "Darling. Its not your fault. " she looked at him and sighed "I know...but I still dont wanna go tomorrow." He took a deep brealth , "You dont have to." Her ears perked up he caved.

"Thank you darling." she smiled and kissed him. "but Scarlet drives me nuts. " amelia grumbled causeing him to chuckle. "she's only thirteen Amelia we're just not used to it. " "i know...thank you for not making me go.." "your welcome baby come now it's getting late we need to feed the babies and get the other two to bed so we can get a few hours sleep."

"I like that idea. " She smiled stood and kissed him and walked out with him in tow.

**a/n so what do you guys think so far? Will amelia go to the eye doctor? Will she need glasses? Will I quite saying will? **

**Nova: no...**

**Your not even in this story yet ..**

**Nova: So?**

**Your not even thought of yet! **

**Nova: Oh well..this is akward...who wants pie?**

**Me: just R&R**


	2. I really need glasses

Amelia had been up all night she had to get her speech written and satistics all placed in an ordaliy manner for a meeting her and Alton had today with the Navel borad of director why they should not have drafts any longer. she knew Alton haddnt gotten much sleep himself up and down takeing care of the babies since both would wake up around the same time. She caught a cat nap on the way ther and with a sitter watching there babies and the older girls Scarlet and Beth.

"amelia we're here." Alton said once he pull the carriage to a stop. "Grand darling." she said straightening her uniform. "Still think you should have gettn glasses." He mumbled getting out . "Dont you start that again." she said picking up her notes.

Once in there general Ecli came up to the two. "Ah Captain ,first leutenant grad to see the two newest parents of the Navy." "Pleasure to see you two General." Amelia and Alton both saluted , and Ecli returned it. "Ready for your speech today _Captain_?" a seedy type voice reached her ears as Alton went into the meeting room. "Emery..." she said flatting her ears. Richard Emery had the ethriums biggest issue against female captains.

Mostly Amelia. he felt she earned her rank by being a pretty face. He ws a strong buld Vixian man a cousin to the Foxlin only Vixians had tales and more fur on there face and was as orange as a pumpkin. Alton and Amelia hated him. "Yes Emery I am." "Stop drafting thats almost as ludicirs as you being a captain." "I'll have you know several men back my claim including my husband and the general-" "Ha! you husband only agrees with you because...well you know and the general becasue he's a pompas wind bag whom need to be taken down a few notches. "

amelia was about to start her reproch when she felt altons hand on her shoulder. "Amelia , its time." Amelia turned and looked at him but he wasnt looking at her but glareing at Richard. amelia slightly tugged on his uniform to get him to come. As much as she would like to see Alton beat richards head in she didnt want her childerns father in jail.

...

"Now with that out of the way here is Captain Amelia S- Arrow with the arguement of drafting. " they all ,with the exception of Richard and the few like him, clapped. "thank you , Now today I want to discuss the issue of Drafting and the harms it brings to those with familes." Thing were going good and Amelia almost had them won over until she needed to state staistics of the war, she looked down to read them but she couldn't make out a word of them. They ran together as one big blob.

She raised them a bit looking to her husband in panic. But he was , blast him!, smurking slightly but his eyes showed sorrow for her , he knew the problem. Amelia studdred and started with "uh..uh ... um... well I uh..." Ecli looked at her with a let down expresstion then to Richard his smug face she just wanted to punch it.

But she took a deep brealth and started and came up with her own statistics.

...

"that was horrible.." amelia mumbled on the ride home. "I tried to tell you love. atleast you won-" "partially only women cant be drafted only if high rank which I am!" "But richard didnt win now did he." she smiled and looked at him , "no , No he did not." as they got out to there two story colonial home the sitter came running out and yelling , "you dont have to payme but i'll never work for you two again!" she screamed to a stunned and shocked Alton and Amelia.

"wait Jane we weren't done!" Beth came running after with a laughing Scarlet who was holding Crescent. Amelia sighed , "there goes another one.." and Alton chuckled. "What did you two this time?" "nothing uncle what makes ya think that?"

"Oh the screaming pleading young teen was a good hint." amelia said pointing in Jane's direction. "young teen? dont flatter her aunt Amelia. shes like 30 something." and what pray i ask is wrong with being 30?" "Nnnnnnothing..." she said and handed Crescent to her aunt and ran off . "that girl..." amelia mumbled heading to get out of her uniform and rock crescent to sleep as alton picked up the sleeping Rebecca and placed her in bed.

Alton was about to go to bed when he seen amelia in Crescents room humming sofly to the darling baby boy. He smiled and quietly stood in the door way leaded on the frame lookign at the peacful scene playing before him. Then it was interupted from his mind when he herd Bethany yell about Scarlet getting toothpaste all over her. 'My like in black and white..' he thought to himself as he left to attend to what ever issue the girls were having.

**a/n whatcha think ? reviews are loved :D :D :DD:D :D Jane belongs to CaptainameliaGirl in her amazing story of OS on this series. Check it out! Its called Little moments. **


	3. babies and classrooms

Amelia had to get reading glasses which werent all that bad they looked like Altons only hers were more square than his and black along the sides. Becca could not conscept she had glasses now so everytime she'd take them from Amelia and hand them to Alton and say "papa's!"

As if to scold Amelia for takeing her husbands glasses. "No Becca those are mine-" "No!"

And waddle over and give them to her papa. "these are mummy's baby." he always said gently. "No! papa." Alton just sighed and handed them back to Amelia. "no, no papa you!" She scoulded her father. Being two , her parents were surprised by her vast and wide vocabulary.

Her little brother Crescents having just turned one was having a hard time learning to stand. Felind boy alway matured slower than the girls.

But Crescent standing up was almost taller than Rebecca due to her premature birth making her small for her age.

Amelia had been called in to teach for a class at ISa while there teacher was away for a month. The class of mostly first year student was science and History class and each one last about 2 and a half hours for both subject each one at 90 minutes. they all loved Amelia or Mrs. Arrow or even Captain Arrow she would take.

"alright class to day we shall begin talking on Ions can anyone tell me what and Ion is?" A faconion kid named Deven owls raised his hand . "Yes mister Owls?" "My mom uses one all tha time." "she does ... how so?" Amelia asked confused. "To do our cloths with ma'am." amelia mentaly face palmed. "No mister Owls that is Iron not an Ion. "

"Sorry ma'am but with your accient it's hard to understand you.." "Ah i see I do understand mister Owls. when I first came here from Felindisa to Intersteller I was only used to people with my accent but here you have many dialoges and dialects you must lern how to comprehend and understand them all. What do you wish to be Mister Owls?"

"A captain ma'am."

"Ah. wise yet hard choice . you'll be around different people everyday of your life it comes with the name comes with the navy. My husband and I both grew up in different planets , thus we have different accents he to you may not have one. But to me he does. And it took us sometime to competely undertsand one another in the beginning of our friendship type of diets are different , our holiday traditions are some what different yet the comes in any marriage"

Just then the class room phone rang. "Excuse me a moment class. " when she hung up she said , "Well students it seems my husband needs to come down here a speak with me on a matter. " Right on cue a knock rasped at the door. "enter." When Alton entered Amelia seen out of the cornor of her eye the surprised faces of her students.

"Amelia. " He said when she came over. "What's wrong dear heart?" "I've got to go to a meeting about our wages and i can't find anyone to take the childern on short notice." "Well ... what do you want to- no." "Amelia this is important if one of us doesnt show they'll cut our wages completely." Amelia's emerald greens went wide as she looked at him. "Its only Beth , and the babies." he countinued. "Scarlet?" "Is in school remember."

"Alright i'll take them." "Thank you dear i'll go get them." like that he left. "well class seems my husband has something to attended to quite important so we'll be watching mine and his childern. "

"now on with the-" a knock again interupted her it was Bethany. "Hiya mum." she said quitely. Athe older teen stared at the eleven year old. "she's old enough for a kid of that age?" one whispered her name was talliya Trip. "she's like in her fourties." Another girl name Sophitia winters said. As Alton walke in with the two babies. in there carriers Amelia said , "Accually Miss. Trip , Miss. winters i'm thirty-two. I am not ashamed of my age just yet." She smurked at the two nervous teens.

But when she pulled off the sun cover off Rebecca and Crescent's carriers a chours of 'awhs' rang out. "Bye I love you darling." Alton whispered and kissed her cheek masking it as a whisper in her ear. "nice to meet you all." he said and tipped his hat as the all saluted the officer he saluted back and left.

"Alright I'll introduce you breifly , Bethany you already know this little boy here is Crescent Lee he is 12 months, and this is Rebecca Essense , thirty months. I'll introduce you better once there not asleep." she smiled proud to be showing off her childern in her work space. As she looked at them she worried , 'Oh Lord please don't let them wake up in this class..if so may they not be cranky..'

**a/n oh goodness will the babies be A.) good for mommy or B.) well we know the Arrow babies xD **


	4. spirit and pride

While Amelia was grading review sheets for a test they student would be taking the next day when she herd a little whimper she looked down to see both bavies had woken from there carrier and were looking wide eyed at her. "Well hello there loves." "muma." Rebecca said our stretching her little hands. "u both would wake up at the same time wouldnt you."

" i was wondering if-" Winters started asking coming up to her desk until she noticed the two moving babies. "Yes ?" "May i got to the restroom ma'am.." "You may ... write me a pass and please hurry they'll be conminceing with the Alma mater with in ten minutes." "I'll e back by then ma'am." "Very good." "Alright class pencils down we only got a little bit till they commence with our spirit festivities.

A chrous of groans was herd as she faced the class. "Well since we have finished all the work I could spend the next few minutes introduce you to the babies or i could find you somehome work-"

"Babies!" they all said causeing amelia to chuckle which made Rebecca and Crescent giggle. "alright." she bent down and picked Rebecca up. "this growing little girl is as I said , Rebecca. " "Bec!" she chirped.

"As you can hear she is learning to speak.""Her hair is so curly!" one girl blurted. "Yes it becomes rather a mess for her mum who's never delt with curls before." Amelia joked as she fingered her little girl's extremely curl pillow soft hair.

"May I?" "Oh no come on." "Sorry its just so curly.." "She loves for people to play with her hair..she wont hurt you...but she does nibble.." The young teen came a felt Becca's hair. Amelia was used to people asking to 'pet' Rebecca because of her extreme curls shegot from her father's genes. "you may hold her if you wish." Amelia said quitely. Another thing Rebecca wasn't clingy only to her papa but he wasn't in the room so she was fine.

"This one is our only son Crescent he's only a yearandisnt yet as active as his sister...are you son." the wide eyed stare Crescent had caused the class to laugh as he looked up at his mum as if to ask, 'why are they laughing at me mummy?'

"He's never seen so many of you he's more observant then she is." "Will he talk soon? " "He can talk but not in what we can understand he and his sister comunicate on there level as if there own languge only you and I can geuss at." "Can I just sit her down?" "Sure dear you may." Rebecca stood on her two little legs and gripped the side of Amelia's desk as she did at home. when she noticed something shiny they had one at home to! An ink cartage!

It was the feather pen that caught Becca's attention. She reached for it when she seen her papa walk in. "Alton! you are just in time for the spirit festivites ." "that grand.." he mumbled. And the teens laughed. Becca reached for it again when a loud voice came over. 'Students teachers and staff thank you for another day at Intersteller Academy if you would now please stand for the resighting on our athem.'

Stand Navy out to sea

Fight our battle cry:

We'll never change our course

So vicious foes steer shy-y-y-y

Roll out the T. N. T.

Anchors Aweigh

Sail on to victory

And sink their bones to Davy Jones, hooray!

Yo ho there shipmate

Take the fighting to the far off seas

Yo ho there messmate

Hear the wailing of the wild banshees

All hands, fire brands

Let's Blast them as we go. So

Anchors Aweigh my boys

Anchors Aweigh

Farewell to foreign shores (or "Farewell to college joys")

We sail at break of day 'ay 'ay 'ay

O'er our last night ashore

Drink to the foam

Until we meet once more

Here's wishing you a happy voyage home!

Heave a ho there sailor

Everybody drink up while you may

Heave a ho there sailor

For your gonna sail at break of day

Drink away, Drink away,

For you sail at break of day, Hey!'

Amelia and even Alton join in to the singing of the School Athemand saluted and stood at attention at the flags in the class room. Crescent just stared wide eye'd at it slightly swaying form the Air conditioner , soon as it was all over and school was about to end a splat was herd. Everyone turned to see Rececca and Crescent ,whom Amliea put down for a moment so he could move a bit , was covered in black writter's ink.

Amelia and alton went to get there now completely inked childern. Causeing there uniforms to get inky hand prints on it. "Well thats all class for to day dismissed." Amelia said to her class who was all stiffleing laughs.

...

at home Scarlet said she couldnt believed she missed that when Bethany told her all about it.

"Ugh our crazy lives." amelia said to Alton hanging up her soild uniform to be taken to the cleaners along with Alton and sliding iin bed next to him. "Yes...it is crazy isnt it.." He mumbled pulling her close. Amelia and he both wwere tired from scrubbing there childern's fur clean of ink it took nearly two hours to bath both spotless. "Good night Alton." "good night Amelia.." He mumbled again and started snoring. she knew he had a migrain and had taken aspirn for it so she chuckled and drifted off to sleep her self.

**a/n theresalittle cuteness and comidy for ya!**

**nova: when am I in here?" **

**Twelve years.**

**Nova:what really? **

**Yep...R&R**


	5. babies!

Three years later Rebecca was five years old making Crescent four. She was a spunky playful tot who loved to be in the center of it all and loved her papa ofcourse she loved Amelia but her papa was her hero. Scarlet was now eight-teen her self and the life of any party. Bethany was still the same , proper ,talkative little 'princess' she'd always been. And Crescent was showing more and more signs of being his father. But just as his father had , Crescent Lee had stolen his mothers heart.

He was quiet , loved to read and study things and laid back unlike Rebecca who would remind you alot of Amelia yet her own self as well. Becca was walking to her parents study to look for Alton to see if she could have a cookie before dinner. She knew there was no way Amelia would relent enough allow her to have one. Just as she thought Alton was sitting in his chair reading something with his half oval shaped glasses perched on his nose. "papa." she squeeked.

He looked up form his book and down at her as she climbed in his lap. "Yes Becca?" "Papa ... I love you. ""I love you two Rebecca." Alton knew there was something she wanted Amelia did the same thing. "Well papa... i'm hungery." "I'll be fixing dinner here soon love." She got quite and looked at the window thinking up a knew plan. "okay then i'll see ya around papa... I gotta go bother , brother. " as she turned to walk away she stopped and feel to her knees then to the ground.

The action caused Alton to look at her wide eye'd but he smurked she'd done this several times but her was indeed getting better at it. "Rebecca dear are you alright?" she coughed a what she hoped was a convincing cough. "n-no papa I-I think im fading away from hunger." Alton had to hold him self from bursting out in laughter ."Well i can go start dinner now-" "No papa this will only be solved with cookies.." That was it Amelia had went out and bought double stuffed chocolate-chip cookies.

"Really? You sure?" he said standing up and marking his spot in his book and laying it on the desk."Yes papa it's the _only_ way i'm sure I seen it on discovery health." Alton shook his headbut said , "then its official go on and get you _one_ , and do not let your mother catch you or it'll be my hide."

"Thank you papa love you!" she got up and ran down stairs as Alton shook his head.

What was it about that little girl that made him turn to puddy? He knew his wife and childern had made him soft , but Rebecca was his daughter he geussed it was the way she was like Amelia and his sister Abbigale.

...

When Rebecca reached the kitchen she looked around to catch any site of her auburn haired mother. When she didnt see her she went the cookie jar and found Crescent with his little hand in it. "Crescent Lee Arrow!" she snapped just to startle her little brother. He feel straight on to his butt. "ouch ! why'd ya do that Becca! " "why are you in the cookie jar Cres?" "Mummy said I could why are you in here?"

"papa told me I could have a cookie." she said smartly getting one and quickly eating it beforeAmelia came ,if she did...which was odd since amelia was usually the cookie jar body guard.

"where is mum?" "Last time I seen her she was headin to talk to papa." "'Bout what?" he shrugged. "Your no help Lee." "sorry." "whatever c'mon we'll find out. " "uh okay!" He wiped his little face clear of crumbs and followed his sister up the stairs.

...

when they got to the study the door was closed something there parents only did when they needed to be alone and have important conversations or be quite. The doors were hard to hear through being made of oak and Scarlet's music playing Linkin' park and Bethany's trying to drown out Scar's by playing Brouno Marz and Justin Beiber.

Just as Scar's turned into p!nk perfect Becca and Crescent pressed there ears to the door. All they got was Amelia's voice and "Alton, baby, and going to get' was what they herd. "Baby?" Crescent said his ears flatting then raiseing back up. "What do they mean Becca?" "I think ... there havin' a baby..." "A baby! " "shush!" "Sorry." then they herd the door knob turn and ran into Scarlets room that was playing Evenessence's bring me to life. "Hey kids whats up?" "Scarlet... dont babies come from the hosapitle." "Huh?" "He wants to know is babies come from the hospital." "uhhh yeah?"

they looked at one another. "why ya wanna know for?" "No reason just wondering." "Babies are kinda annoying." "Really?" "Yeah they cry alot and keep you up all night it's horrible." Both kids eyes widened. "Rebecca? Crescent?" amelia's voice called.

"gotta go bbye Scarlet." "babies dont sound fun Bec." "No.." "but mum and papa have us , why they wanna nother baby?" "I dunno Cres but...they do..."Her ears droped then shot back up , "i got it Cres!" "Got what? " "If we act extra good maybe mummy and papa wont want a nother baby." "good idea!" he said as they ran down to dinner.

...

that night at Bed time it was Alton's night to tuck in becca and amelia's turn to tuck in Crescent the rotaited out so each child got to sleep at the same time. "papa." "Yes baby girl?" "I'll always be your little girl right?" "oh course baby." "no matter what?" "No matter what." he kissed her forehead. "nighty night papa." "night Sweetheart." "I love you." "love you two." He closed the door and found his wife in bed.

"Premission to come to bed?" He joked. "premission granted but hurridly spacer." He smiled and got in bed. "Amelia?" "Yes dear?" " "Becca asked me tonight if she'll always be my baby girl..." "you know Cres asked me close to the same thing..oh well, perhapsits just a toddler thing. That we'll miss." He knodded. "Can you beleve it about the baby though?" she smiled. "I know it's grand and unexpected giving the circumstances.."

"your right...well im tired night love." "good night dear." they kissed and went to sleep.

**a/n i bet at the moment you like WHAT? Well some of you might not be but...be with me. :)R&R **


	6. gravity crash

the next day Amelia was in a rush the in-laws were coming for a visit and Alton had realized he didnt have everything he needed for dinner that night so Amelia offerd to take the childern , while he got the house ready , and go to the super market. they had never been normally they went with their mum and papa to the smaller corner market.

Both childerns eyes widen walking into the market it had everything in the ethirum or atleast in there minds it did. "Come along loves keep up." Amelia said walking 20 paces ahead of her childern , they ran to catch up. the two knew when there grandma and grandpa Arrow came there mother got alittle tense...Not that they judged Amelia but could be alittle protective of her baby...when she felt alton wasn't being treated perfectly she voiced it. Half the time Alton had to call her down.

But Beatris was a kind and proud woman which Amelia admired in her but still the thought of her in-laws visiting made Amelia's nerves stand on end. amelia was shopping in the meat department waiting on the bucher to give her , her order when Becca spotted a fish staring at her. "Crescent! lookie!" she said tugging on her brothers sleeve. Crescent looked over and gasped.

"Whoa i-is that thing alive?" "Ofcourse not Silly fishes need water." "...Oh..It looks creepy.." "I wanna poke it!" Becca said sticking her finger to the packaged fish's eye. "eww" she said when it slightly squished under her finger. "I wanna poke it!" Crescent said happily and poked the fish's eye as well. "yucky.." he mumbled gleefully. "Mummy?" "Yes Crescent?" amelia asked slightly annoyed not at the childern just as everything even he posters on the store's walls telling of sales and special prices were annoying her.

"Can we buy this fishy?" Amelia peered over at what had fasinated both her childern so. "Ummm perhaps some other time son." "Here you are Mrs. Arrow." "thank you sir. Come along childern we need to move along from the aquadic foods. " they followed behind there mother seeing all kinds of diferent ffods including chicken feet not the legs but the feet.

they were walking behind there mother as she shopped being drawn into everything being just as good as ever remembering there plan. Suddenly Crescent bumped into becca while not looking where he was going. "Watch it Cres!" "I didnt mean to Becca!" "i bet you did." "Nu uh." "hu huh." "did not." "did to!" "not!" to!" "Not!" "To!" "not not not not!" "To times the biggest number ever!" "DID not!" "DID TWO!" "That is Enough of that!" amelia snapped glareing at the both of them , both just looking at her calmly as if she asked kindly like she normally did.

"Please childern I'm trying to get this so we can get back to your papa and get things ready for your grandparents. Now please behave." "Yes mummy.." "Sorry muma." Amelia gave a small smile and countinued on there way.

...

Once back home Alton and Amelia had begun to cook. Normally she didnt help with the cooking part But since they were behind they both chipped in.

"Im bored.." Becca complained both thier parents were busy so they couldn't play and Scarlet didnt play their kind of games and Bethany...was scary she got to into their games. "Me two.. wanna play a game?" "what kinda game?" "i dunno.." "Jeeze Cres your a bright four year old..wait I got it! " "What?" "Let's play make believe!" "what kind...not house again.." "No , no , no not house...adventurer." His ears perked up. "Adventurer?" "Yeah like the kinds mum and papa went on in the Navy!"

"okay!" the played all over the house trying to get the the secret cave , the study, with out getting eating so far they made it to their parents bedroom."okay we gotta find the quickest way ta the cave with out tha big Space Dragon finding us he likes ta eat little felinds.." "He sounds mean.." "Oh yeah he is.." Becca went on. "Hey Becca what is that?" He pointed to an opening in the ceiling with a door over it.

:I think thats where the attic is.. or something member mum and papa went up there to fix sumthing..uhh installation." :Say think it'd lead to the stu-cave?" "Well I dunno-Crescent your a genious!" "i have my moments." "come on help me up in there. " they climbed up there parents dresser and book case till they could just stand and be in the likke latched door.

"this is awsome! Smelly but awsome!" Becca said liikeing at the holes spaces through out the celing for the heat and air to vent from up there. suddenly they crawled and found the space above the kitchen and could see there parents. Suddenyl Crescent bumped into something Silver. "whats is that?" "I think its the air duck system.. " "Ohhh." "Yeah c'mon. Grandma and Grandpa are here." she said leading there way out of the attic.

Then it happened Crescent steped on a weak spot in the celing and triped crashing into it. "ouch!" "what wrong? ""i fell.." "you okay?" She asked steping on the weak spot , "Yeah i think so-" there wasa crack and the part of the ceiling caved in causeing them to fall.

Both kids opened there eyes and found them selfs on top of there mother with their grandpartens , Alton , Scar and Beth looking at them confused yet Amelia didnt seem confused at all but angery. they slowly got off her. The room got dreadfully quite. Alton put a hand on Amelia's shoulder. She took a deep brealth and said , "Rebecca Essense...Crescent Lee Arrow ,what in the Ethrium are you doing falling from the ceiling tiles?"

"We were just playin mummy and found the attic and ..." "the attic is no place for games." Alton said as Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose . "Yes papa." they both knew better then to argue with either one at the moment . "We will discuss this later." Amelia said quitely finally getting her nerves in check but one could still see a rageing storm with in her deep green eyes. "come it's time for dinner."

...

After dinner Crescent and Rebecca,who were both suppose to be asleep, herd Amelia and Alton complaining about the day and how crazy it had been. "I now know what my mother ment by terrible twos.." she said looking at the hole in there bedroom where the childern went in.

"Amelia life is costly..." "Alton what are going to say at the hard ware store? I neeed to patch a hole where my five and four year old crash through it on top of me." "atleast you broke there fall...but why in front of my parents , My fatherwill never allow me to live it down..He'll say and i quote Alton can't you even take care of your own two kids? do you not disapline them enough to keep the out of the rooftops Just wait till there teens son...ugh!" He placed his face into his hands. "Well darling we're doing the best we know how all we can do is hope." "your right...good night..love you" "love you , good night."

As they walked back into there rooms Crescent said , "Becca.." "Yeah?" "i think we messed up.." "Yeah so much for no new baby.." "Yeah...But it was fun..." "..night Cres.." "Night Becca.."

**a/n I'll go ahead and say this came to me while reading CaptainAmeliagirl's seires of OS for these stories called 'Little moments' READ IT! It's awsome! I got the idea what if they had an attic... I wanna attic..**

**R&R**


	7. pumping

A couple of days later both Rebecca and Crescent didn't feel well." whats wrong babies?" "I think im dying mummy.." Becca said dramaticly. "I do not think you'll die sweetheart." "i think it stepthrout." "You mean strepthrout Cres?" Amelia said brushing his wavy hair to the side. He knodded an waved her hand away. "hmm you've had it quite alot..i'll be back."

She went to call the pediatrisan to get them seen if it was strepthrout this would be the sixth time in the year they've had it. After she hung up Alton camebhind her. "Whats's wrong? " "the chidern think they have strepthrout...again." "Again? hmm somethings wrong.." "Exactly why I called the doctor-" "You caleld the doctor..on your own? " "Oh hush yes I did . They go with in the hour." "alright do you wish for me to go or stay here?"

"you stay here? And leave me at a doctors office what got into your mind man?" He shurgged and said, "I was just wondering." "Come on lets go get them ready."

...

Later on in the doctors office they were waiting on results from tests the nurse took and it was boring for the tots inthere room all there was , was the doctors stool and stickers. Amelia had gotten them off the stool and forbd them to touch it after nearly running her over.

Alton and Amelia were reading newpapers and magazines and the kids who had snuck the stickers into Amelia's handbag , we're looking at a poster of the inside of different Alien bodies.

then they looked at a scale model of a heart taking it apart and back together asking Alton random questions about it since they knew he knew alot about it due to his condition.

"what's this papa?" "aortic valve." "what does it do?" "pumps blood into your left and/or right vintracule. " "Say wha?" Alton got saved form a long discusstion by the doctor coming in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Arrow , Hi there kids. I'm Doctor Connel-" "you say that everytime." Becca interupted. "Rebecca!" "Sorry mum." "not a problem Mrs. Arrow Iget that alot from childern. now to tell you , It is strep throut.." "why do they both keep getting it?" Amelia asked.

"Well simple there tonsils are inflamed. both of them and will need to be removed." amelia looked neigther Crescent or Becca were paying attention they were to busy tearing apart the heart again.

"one is worst then the other." both Alton and Amelia looked at him full attention. both thought it would be Rebecca since she always got everything worst. He handed them a paper hat told them other wise.

Crescent.. "Lucky he can even still should have been in constant pain" "He's been normal." amelia said as Alton grabbed her hand , he knew she was very protective , well both childern but mostly Crescent.

"He'll be fine Mrs. Arrow i promise you but we need to move ther tonsils as soon as we can. Or neither one will be fine." Amelia wouldn't look at him so he look at Alton who knodded.

"We are avaliable for tomorrow morning?" the doctor said looking at the two of them. Amelia looked to her husband and he nodded and she nodded back . "Alright that'll be fine." "alright I'll see you four in the morning at 4am. No eating after mid-night , or drinking , now mind you although this is a every day surgery it's quite serious." "We undertsand Doctor"

After he left Becca asked , "why we comin' back tomorrow ?" "you half to have surgery-" "Over strepthrout?" "No Rebecca your tonsils are ... sick and thats why your throut hurts."

"oh.." "but you'll be fine." Alton reasured Becca could have an over active imagination which could end up scareing the day lights out of her and her brother.

...

That night both kids were giving pain medication and bags pack ready for the next day. amelia dressed in her favorite blue night shirt and white and dark blue checked pants getting into bed with Alton who was wearing a white sleep shirt and black pants with red strips. "Ugh I can't believe Crescent has been hurting all this time and we didnt catch it." "Amelia we can'tdo it all right-" "our sons been in pain Alton how can you be okay with that!"

"Amelia we're not perfect , the good lord didn't make u that way all we can do is be there for our son." Seeing her ears flatten and her eyes lower he pulled her to him. "Come here." he whispered. "I try so hard." she cried into his shirt. "I know you do we all know you do."

"Maybe I wasn't ment to play this part." "amelia you are the best mother I know." He said pulling her from his a bit and whipeing her eyes. "Thank you I wont tell your mother.." "Thank you.." he said hugging her again. "I love you.." "I love you Mia."

When her brealthing regulated he looked and she had fallen asleep he layed her down gently and put his arms around her. "Good night Amelia. " which was replied with a snore. He chuckled said a prayer and fell asleep.

**a/n sorta crappy ending to this chappie but oh well R&R**

**also this is hoe I lerned about the heart in HealtthOcc. 2 class:**

**"Pump, pump, pumps your blood.  
>The right atrium's where the process<br>begins,  
>Where the C02 blood enters the heart<br>Through the tricuspid valve to the right  
>ventricle<br>The pulmonary artery and lungs.  
>Once inside the lungs it dumps its carbon<br>dioxide  
>And picks up its oxygen supply<br>Then it's back to the heart through the  
>pulmonary vein<br>Through the atrium and left ventricle."**

ALL JOIN ON CHORUS.

ALL

(SING) "Pump, pump, pumps your blood.

POTSIE  
>(SING) "The aortic valvels where the<br>blood leaves the heart  
>Then it's channeled to the rest of the bod<br>The arteries, arterioles, and capillaries  
>too<br>Bring the oxygenated blood to the cells  
>The tissues and the cells trade off waste and CO 2<br>Which is carried through the venules and  
>the veins<br>Through the larger vena cava to the  
>atrium and lungs And we're back to where we started in the heart.<p> 


	8. vetnairian surgeon

The next moring thewere up around 3:30 am to get to the hospital by four. Scarlet and Beth came with them , Scarlet grumbling the entire time about being up before the sun and most 'normal' peope as she put it.

Her and Amelia had already fought over what she was wearing five different times.

Finally they settled on a low cut shirt with a camisole under it and blue jean and scarlet's favorite boots.

"Crescent." Becca whispered to her bother. "what?" "We're going to the hospital. " "ya so?" "' Member what Scarlet said, thats were the babies are bought." His little eyes went wide. "Ya think there gonna get a baby while we having our nap?" "Gee I didnt even think of that..we gotta stop 'em!...Uh papa?" "Yes Rebecca?" "We feel better now. We dont need to go."

"so does this mean we can go home!" Scarlet asked egerly. "No Scarlet !" Amelia snapped. "what just askin' no need for a heart attack women shesse." "Rebeca sweety you and Crescent have to go it's the only way you'll get better." Amelia said soothingly.

But Becca didnt care how sweetly she said it she crossed her arms and pounted causeing amelia to roll her eyes and look back to the front.

...

Once at the hospital Everyone got out except Becca. "Becca baby come on.." "No Mummy." she said crossing her arms and glareing at amelia. "Alton come get your child." Amelia wasn't awake enough yet for she would have gotten her. "Rebecca sweet heart come on." "No." He just reached in a picked her up. "Papa No!" she started with a tempertanturm. "Rebecca stop it baby please. " He sat her down and look pleadingly at her.

"I don't wanna go in there papa. Things will be different." "Baby you mum and I dont want you to have to either but you gotta." Her ears lower but she took his hand and went in.

...

After being call back into the room they'd be staying after the surgery the Doctor walked in. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Arrow im Doctor Lipin heres your paper work to sign. Now I want to assuer you this is a simple sugery . ""so you've done this before?" amelia asked signing her name. "Are you fiished with your paper work?" "that doesn't answer my question."

"Well this is my first-" "what!" "Well it is I just transvered here from a vetnairy clinic just last week but dont worry I did over 750 animals while there." "How many died?" Scarlet asked raising an eyebrow wondering if her uncle and aunt should trust the wack job with there babies. "Uhh 3 hunderd and oh look I gotta go see you after sugery."

Amelia and Alton looked at each other. "Oh look here mum they list complications." Bethany said reading. "Let me see Beth.."

1. Bleeding is usually minor but can be severe enough that another trip to the operating room and/or a transfusion would be required.

2. Infections are very unusual after surgery but when they occur can usually be controlled with antibiotics.

3. Throat pain after this surgery can be expected, can be severe, and may last at least two to three weeks.

4. You may notice changes in your voice or you may have problems with fluids coming up into the back of the nose when swallowing. This usually goes away with time but can be permanent.

5. This surgery will be done under general anesthesia. Complications of anesthesia can be severe but are rare. If you have any questions regarding anesthesia, you may discuss them with the anesthesiologist before surgery.

"oh pleasent.." Alton said as Amelia rubbed her temples. "Yes Alton , a vetnarian surgen , horrible complications are the more pleasent thing in the world." "I dont wanna go!" Crescent cried running and putting his face into Amelia's lap. "Crescent sweetie. Its going to be just fine." "No mummy while we're back ther y-you an papa are gonna get a-another baby and w-we wont be s-special a-any more."

"What ? Crescent baby where did you hear that?" "M-me and Becca herd you and papa talking about it." Amelia looked at Rebecca who looked down to the ground. "Your papa and I aren't gonna have a baby sweetie.""Y-your not?" "No your the only babies we need." "your mother is right."

Alton said putting Becca in his lap when she came up to him. "promise?" Rebecca asked. Amelia looked at her husband, "We'll see." Then the nurses came in and took them back. But not before each oarent told there childern bye and they loved them. After ward Scarlet asked , "now what?" Which amelia replied , "We wait."

**a/n im getting bad abt these clifhanger arent I hahaha**


	9. my darling treasure

Later that evening Amelia was paceing the floor, "Amelia baby please sit down your placeing a rut in the floor." Alton said gently. "I can't Alton not while some quack and his buddies is working on my babies." He stood up and pulled her down to where he sat. "I know how you feel baby." "B-but Alton-" "Amelia we have to have faith." "I know.."

Suddenly the doctor came out. "Mister and mrs. Arrow?" "Yes?" Amelia said and her and Alton both stood. "everything came out fine on both of them." they both sighed and sigh of relife. "Soon as both are awake and eat and drink something they can go home." "Really?" Scar said coming sticking her head out the door. "Scarlet!" "Okay , okay..jeeze woman."

the doctor chuckled as he countinued, "We'll have them out in about five minutes. " "thank yoou doctor... Scarlet!" "What ?" "Quite listening in on peoples conversations!" "Yes ma'am Captain Grouchy pants." Scarlet mumbled just out of Amelias hearing. "Scarlet." Beth Scolded. "What?" "would ya quite being annoying?"

"What its not my fault I have a talent for annoying aunt Amelia." Bethany rolled her eyes when they started bringing Crescent and Rebecca back in. Amelia and Alton's hearts ached seeing there babies like that. But remembered deep inside that they would feel better after ward.

Not long after them leaving Becca and Crescent woke up at the same time. "mummy.." Becca whispered seeing her mother beside her. "How are you feeling loves?" "My throut hurts.."Crescent whined. "I wanna go home.." "Becca you two may but not until you drink and eat something."

"But papa." "DO you want ice cream?" Both there ears perked up and they nodded happily. "Alright I'll run down and get you two a cup." Alton said excuseing him self.

…..

Finally after being at the hospital for twelve hours the family was taking at nap at home. "Mummy?" "Yes Rebecca?" Amelia said as she started to leave her daughter's room . "Will you sing to me?" "You want me to sing?" "Yes mum I love your singing you have the prettiest voice ever." "Alright." Amelia smiled and sat next to her.

"This is something my mum sang to me when I was your age." "That was a looong time ago huh?" "Seems like it."

Even as the dawn breaks, I can not sleep  
>Because I worry that you will become ill as you sleep.<br>When I look at you, I see how lovely you are and tears come into my eyes  
>I forget my own fatigue.<p>

My darling, my treasure, I love you forever  
>I only hope that you are healthy and happy and that I can nurture you<br>and you will have no regrets.

I hold you in my arms and I feel happiness but I also feel worried  
>As though I were your mother, I have something to tell you<br>My darling, my treasure, one day you will leave home  
>Please take care of yourself.<p>

We earn money so you can spend it  
>We worry that you'll be too tired for studying<br>One day you will go out into society  
>We worry about whether you will have a good chance in life<p>

My darling, my treasure, I love you forever  
>I only hope that you are healthy and happy and that I can nurture you<br>and you will have no regrets.

I hold you in my arms and I feel happiness but I also feel worried  
>As though I were your mother, I have something to tell you<br>My darling, my treasure, one day you will leave home  
>Please take care of yourself.<p>

This world is so chaotic  
>Don't give up too easily<br>Because we tried our best to nurture you  
>Can you understand what we've done for you?<p>

When Amelia finished she seen Rebecca was fast asleep. She kissed her forhead and went to find Alton. He was sitting on the bed and she went into the shower. When she came out she decided to have alittle fun. She took a cup of shower water and said his name when he turned she threw it at him causing him to jump.

"you want to play do you?" he said whiping his face. "Maaaybe." She said innocently. "Come here you!" he said and grabbed her . "Alton? What are you-" he put her in the shower with her pj's on and turned it on holding the dor shut. "Alton! Get off that door." She was laughing as the was sopping wet.

…..

Scar and beth herd the commotion and wondered what they could be doing in there making so much noise. "im gonna find out." Beth said opening the door with scar behind her. "uhh uncle alton?" "oh hello girls." He said holding the door back.

"Oh don't worry its just your aunt Amelia." "Girl help me hes lost his mind." "Hey you started it." He said movingso she could get out but all she did was tackle him to the ground. "the little kids are sleeping and you guys are having water wars?"

"Your right scarlet but she started it." "He's right I did." Amelia said im triuped sitting on her husbands chest. "But I still finished it." 'Do you want back in the shower?" he asked raiseing an eye brow . "Nope im good." She got off and went to put on clean cloths.

"You guys are weird." Scar said leaving with beth right behind. "Did you hear that?" "We're weird." Amelia said in mock shock. "Well we are." Alton said smiling. They kissed and started to cuddle gald everything was alright.

**a/n uhhh r&r ? lol **


	10. mummy

A few weeks later Rebecca was pretty much her old self Crescent though was still having abit of an issue. "Mum?" "Yes Rebecca?" "C-can I ask you something?" "sure sweetheart anything." "Well its just all my friends have there ear pierced and..well I think they're pretty and..." "You want your done? Did you ask-" "papa? yes i did he said what ever you say is o-kay with him."

"Well Rebecca your five now and its your ears I do not mind. I'll take you to the mall around six this afternoon." "Yes! Thank mummy!" she cheered and ran off. "I'll take it you said yes?" Alton said watching the retreating Rebecca. "Yes I did.

Would you stay and watch Crescent?" "your asking me to watch my son...ugh c'mon Amelia thats horrible."

"Okay Smartie pants " She said smileing and countinued , "I'm sure Beth and Scarlet would want to join me."

"You'd be right." he smiled. "Well im going to go and get ready and Rebecca ready and talk to the girls. " "And I'll go see if crescent it ready to eat soup yet.""Alright dear love you." "Love you."

Later on they were at the mall and Amelia handed money to Scarlet and Bethany telling them to meet her at the beauty parlor in three hours. After in thereRebecca began lookng around at the different 'proper lady' things. she seen another person getting there ears pierced.

They put some kind thing to her ear and pow! a poping sound came. Becca's eyes went wide and she ambled back to her mother. "uhh mum.." "Yes Essense?"

Amelia someimes called by her middle then her first. "we uhh dont have to do this today we...can do it later...much later.." "Whats wrong Essense?" Becca said nothing but looked back at the lay with the gun. "Ohh the gun?" Becca nodded still wide eyed her curly hair bouncing into her face. then Amelia did something she thought she never would... "Would it make you feel better if..I did to? "

Beccas eyes got wider and she knodded much to Amelia's displeasure.

When it was there time Amelia and Becca both sat down but Becca went first holding her mum's hand it was soon over. Amelia satrted to leave when Rebecca said , "Nuh uh mum its your turn." "Your right..I almost forgot Rebecca.." "I'll hold your hand mummy."

Later scarlet and Bethany met up with them. "Whoa aunt amelia what happen to you?" Scarlet asked Smurking. "sometimes Scarlet you do things for your childern you do not want to." Amelia said rubbing her sore ears in time Rebecca would forget about it and Amelia would take them out and allow them to heal up.

"Mummy.." "yes sweetheart?" "Thank you.." "Your welcome baby." "papa couldn't have done it."

"Why not?" "He's a boy." "Boys can have ear rings too dear." "Yeah but not papa it'd be weird" Amelia laughed and strapped her toddler in a seatbelt as Scar and Beth fought over the fount seat.

Once she got home everyone was in bed. Her husband sleeping soundly in there bed. She started to sit down when she seen a pieace of paper on her mirror that wrote what looked like Mummy.

_Der Mummy,_

_Thank yu today for doin wat yu did 4 me._

_You are the best mummy evr I wil all wayz love_

_yu! Forevr and evr! _

_Rebecca ._

_al so tel papa he snores lots._

Amelia smiled and placed it back on her desk and finihed getting ready. And crawled next to Alton. "Becca get scared? " hemumbled. "why do you as that?" "the ear rings your wearing tells me." "Well Alton we scrafice for our childern how is Cres? " "Yes we do and will and each other and he is fine.." "Good night Alton." "Night Mia."

**a/n thanks to captainameliagirl for the earring idea! You rock! R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

Now that crescent was well he had been begging his father to take him out in to the woods camping , just him and his father. "please papa can we go pleaseee?" "Alright Crescent I'll take you." His eyes went wide and he ran off to get ready with his mum.

"I bet we'll find all kinds of exotic things our doors wont we mummy." "I'm sure you will Lee." Amelia said smiling happy to see her song so excited. "I wanna be just like papa when I grow up!" "Do you now?" "Uh huh." Amelia smiled and finished packing him.

Soon they were off after telling the girls good bye. They drove about ten miles out of Benbow to camping ground's Alton went with his father and uncle as a child along with his brother Avery. It was perfects for tents. "Alright Cres find us the perfect spot to set up."

"Really I can pick it?" his deep brown eyes lite up in child like awh. Alton smiled and nodded permissing him to go. After a few moments he shouted, "I found it papa!"

"This looks grand Crescent. I do believe you have found the perfect one." Crescent smiled at him and began to help him set up. "where does this rod go Crescent?" Alton had left the four year old to read the directions due to his advanced reading skills.

"You put it on 'A' ." "Alright."

_Drivin' through town just my boy and me  
>With a Happy Meal in his booster seat<br>Knowin' that he couldn't have the toy 'til his nuggets were gone.  
>A green traffic light turned straight to red<br>I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath.  
>His fries went a flyin', and his orange drink covered his lap<br>Well, then my four year old said a four letter word  
>It started with "S" and I was concerned<br>So I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to talk like that?"_

"Alright now that is done what do wanna do son?" "can we got hikeing?" "Sure thing Crescent lead the way. " "Me?" " I'd trust no one better." He remarked handing him the compass. "Er okay!"

." _He said, "I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
>I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you.<br>And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
>We got cowboy boots and camo pants<br>Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad?  
>I want to do everything you do.<br>So I've been watching you_

"What is that papa?" "That's a weed Crescent ." "it's so cool-oh what is that? " "The owl son." "oh oh ! that's cool!"

Once back the decided to chill at the creek back for a little while.

We got back home and I went to the barn  
>I bowed my head and I prayed real hard<br>Said, "Lord, please help me help my stupid self."  
><em>Just this side of bedtime later that night<br>Turnin' on my son's Scooby-Doo nightlight.  
>He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees.<br>He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands  
>Spoke to God like he was talkin' to a friend.<br>And I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to pray like that?"_

"papa?" Crescent asked later that evening while they gazed up at the stars. "Yes son?" "when was the first time you can out here?" "I was about your age Cres coming with my papa , brother and uncle." "I can't believe we got the whole weekend here…wish it was forever just us.."

"Don't you think you'd miss you mum and Rebecca? " "Mum yeah becca…shes annoying." "shes a sister son it is ther job." "Papa?" "Yes?" "I wanna be just like you when I get your age and I'll bring my son here." Alton remembered telling his uncle the same thing..

"_Uncle Charlie when I grow up im gonna come out here everyday and bring my son. I'll be like you and not papa." "I hope so Alton I really do.." _

_He said, "I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
>I'm your buckaroo, I want to be like you.<br>And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
>We like fixin' things and holding momma's hand<br>Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad?  
>I want to do everything you do; so I've been watching you"<em>

Alton smiled glad to have such a relationship with his son unlike his father. "papa why you crying?" "I'm not son it's just I never really got to spend time just me and my father he always wanted to hang out with Avery my brother."

"Its cause you and mummy are the bestest people in the entire ethrium!"

_With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug.  
>Said, "My little bear is growin' up."<br>And he said, "But when I'm big I'll still know what to do."_

"C'mon son we need to turn in for the night." "Awh do we have to papa?" "Yes tomorrow wont start right if wee don't." "okay." He said sliding into his night shirt and pants. "Night papa." He said and began with a prayer soft and sweet. Alton said one as well Thanking God for the chance to be with his son.

"G'night papa." "Good night Crescent." "love you papa." "love you son."

_"'Cause I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
>I'm your buckaroo, I want to be like you.<br>And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
>By then I'll be strong as superman<br>We'll be just alike, hey, won't we dad  
>When I can do everything you do.<br>'cause I've been watchin' you."  
>hey yeah<br>uh huh_

_**a/n I gave crescent and alton some father/son bonding since Amelia and Rebecca got alittle last chappie they**__**'ll get more as we see what happens while the boys are away ;)R&R song is watching you by Rodney atkins**___


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Scarlet was gone to spend the night with Ariah and Jim and their son JJ. And Bethany was going to stay the night with Sarah to get some tips on how to run a business. So it was just five year old Becca and Amelia.

Amelia was looking for a book to read as she sat by the fire . She finally found one called , 'Chicken noodle soup For the young Mothers soul' that her mother had bought her when Rebecca was born. 'Guess I could read this so mum will get off me..'

She was on the third chapter when she herd Rebecca's little feet come down the stairs. "Mummy.." "Yes Becca baby?" "I'm hungery… how we gonna eat if papa isn't here?" "simple we'll both fix something in the kitchen." "I've never seen you cook mummy." "Well I can missy I just do not like to."

"oh.." she put her book down and stood up. "Come lets find us something to eat." She said leading her daughter to the kitchen. "So uhh what we gonna make mum?" "We're gonna make what ever you want Essense." "Oh ice cream!" "Well…perhaps later baby we need dinner first."

"..Oh..""Would you like macaroni and cheese and hmmm… " "Chicken noondle soup !" "Alright chicken noodle soup and macaroni ." "Yay!"

_People always say  
>I have a laugh<br>Like my mother does  
>Guess that makes sense<br>She taught me how to smile  
>When things get rough<em>

Becca got out the ingrediance as Amelia called for them. While the soup was simmering and the noodle were boiling they decided to make cookies.

_I've got her spirit  
>She's always got my back<br>When I look at her  
>I think, I want to be just like that<em>

_When I love I give it all I've got  
>Like my mother does<br>When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray  
>Like my mother does<em>

By the time the cookie were in the oven a mess was everywhere including themselves. "Mum.." "Yes dear?" "why do we never do this?" "what Rebecca?" "Spend time together.."

"Rebecca we do-" "No we don't mum … your always workin' or Crescents talking to ya.." "baby we do hang out you just do not realize it… when I tuck you in . when we shop , when we have our little arguments that's our time together."

_When I feel weak and unpretty  
>I know I'm beautiful and strong<em>

_Because I see myself like my mother does_

_I never met a stranger  
>I can talk to anyone<br>Like my mother does  
>I let my temper fly<br>And she can walk away  
>When she's had enough<em>

"I felt the same way about my mother at your age." "Really?" "that's right. You see my mother was a proper lady wanted my sister and I to be house wives and mothers to many. Now my sister listened to her a tiny bit more then I which wasn't much mind you. I loved her but I could not be a woman to sit on a self as some trophy."

"Oh.." "she worked harder on me you see I am the youngest daughter my mother's last hope but I , like Victoria, choose to follow our fathers foot steps which led us to space."

"Wow. So was your mum mad?" "No but she did complain , still does." "Then why did you do it if it made your mother unhappy?"

"Well Rebecca it was my calling and if I hadn't I would not have met your father. Just like he defied his parents and came to spacing, if we hadn't you and Crescent wouldn't be here today."

"That's neat.." "Yes all this you see here because two people feel in love. Goodness I'm listening to Bethany to much." Both laughed alittle and got their plates and bowls.

_She sees everybody  
>For who they really are<br>I'm so thankful for her guidance  
>She helped me get this far<em>

_When I love I give it all I've got  
>Like my mother does<br>When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray  
>Like my mother does<em>

After eating the cookie and milk and bath time it was time for Amelia to tuck Becca into bed.

"I love you mum." "I love you Essense, so much." "I wanna be just like you when I grow up." "like me?" "mhm your awesome ya can do it all."

"IT is because I have an amazing family to live for." "mum? " "Yes?" "Why'd ya name me Essense?"

_When I feel weak and unpretty  
>I know I'm beautiful and strong<br>Because  
>I see myself like my mother does<em>

_She's a rock  
>She is grace<br>She's an angel  
>She's my heart and soul<br>She does it all _

"_When I heard you were being born my heart felt at peace with the thoughts of you , my first baby." Rebecca smiled. __"__Sleep tight Essense your papa and brother will be back tomorrow sometime." "ya miss 'em don't ya mum?" "I do..your fathers my partner in crime for to speak.. And your brother is my son my only son. But I love you Rebecca never forget that and oneday you can tell your daughter the times we've had."_

"_Nighty night mum." "Night sweet heart." _

_When I love I give it all I've got  
>Like my mother does<br>When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray  
>Like my mother does<em>

_When I'm weak and unpretty  
>I know I'm beautiful and strong<br>Because  
>I see myself like my mother does<br>Like my mother does_

I hear people saying I'm starting to look…

Amelia took a shower and slipped into her pj's missing her husbands company his warm hug and kiss. She went to check on her daughter and found her fast asleep. Amelia fixed her covers and kissed hr on the forehead and went into her room seeing it was 8:50 she decided to call up a number.

"Hello?" "Mama It's me…no nothing is wrong I've just been thinking about you….Alton and Crescent are out camping and Scarlet and Bethany are gone so its only Rebecca and I…Yes it reminds me of us…I just wanted to say I loved you mum. Tell papa I love him two…yes I agree we need to spend time just you and me..I think Rebecca would love to aswell. I'll let you get back to sleep mama…I love you. Bye."

Amelia crawled into her side of the bed hugged her husbands pillow and fell asleep.

_like my mother does__….._

_**a/n I love this song so so much! It**__**'s like my mother does my American Idol second place winner Lauren Alana. R&R**___


	13. Chapter 13

Although Amelia and Rebecca enjoyed there time together they both were happy when the boys came back home.

But today was a beautiful fall day not to chilly not to warm just right for long sleeves. And of course Alton was sick with the stomach flu on such a beautiful day. But he convinced Amelia to take the children out and enjoy the last taste of warmth till winter set in it would get them out of the house and him sometime to sleep.

So she left Scarlet and Bethany to watch over him and dressed her children, Rebecca was in a orange pull over dress with a white shirt under it and black tights with little slippers and an orange bow in her tame-less curly Black hair. Crescent she placed in an orange and red button up plaid shirt and black jeans and his sneakers.

"Where we going mum?" "Just walking around the block a bit Rebecca." "Why mummy?" "because Crescent winter shall soon be here and we need to enjoy the warmth one last time. " "What about papa?" Becca asked "He needn't be out here sweetie his tummy isn't well and we do not want him getting worse."

They walked down to a little stand that an old kindly man sold apples this time of year to make a few extra bucks for the holiday rush.

"Here you are Mrs. Arrow." "Thank you Mr. Jacks." "thank you Mister AppleJacks!" both kids said at the same time ever since they could talk they would call him that.

"Come along childern we need to make up back to your father and see if Scarlet and Bethany has killed him yet."

"Well if it isnt my favorite high school play mate!" A voice from behind her said. Amelia ears twitched at the voice deep accented voice. She turned as gasped slightly Standing there was a black haired blue eyed felind man her age.

"Phillip." She growled ears flying back. "Amelia." "What are YOU doing here Phillip? Have you been to see your daughter any?" she snapped. "Amelia, Amelia, Amelia havent changed abit have you now. ""I'm going to say you havent been to see her or Victoria you still owe her alemony. "

"Well it is good to see you aswell Amelia. " "Mum?" Crescent asked tugging on her sleeve. "So someone finally tied you down? Or did you divorce them like you talked Victoria into?"

"you know she left you on her own will that didn't mean you could just leave her with the baby alone!" "I bet you were the best sister and stayed right by her side did you not…or did you go on to collage and become a captain just as you always dreamed?"

"You deserve everything you got Phillip doing what you did to my sister , leaving her alone every night while you were out with your friends partying and having your life while she kept your cloths washed and food for you to eat."

"Is that why you helped her leave? Or was it because of that thing that happen back in sophomore year? Only Arrow , me and you know about it , he was your mate wasn't he Amelia ? So if you couldn't be happy no one else-" "Shut up John's death had nothing to do with that and I'll have you know I found my soul mate and we've been married ten years."

"Arrow" he smurked. Amelia have him a questioning look as her blood was boiling. "Please Amelia it is simple these two look just like the two of you. She has the smollet look. "

"Well theres one you cannot try to get." Amelia snapped tired of this conversation." well as fun as this has been Amelia I must go." He said with an all to confident air about him. "Best thing I've ever herd you say."

Once back home Amelia went straight up the stairs and into her room where her husband slept tore off her jacket and threw it to the ground waking him up. "Amelia?" "Alton..baby I didn't mean to wake you up I am sorry." "It is fine baby whats wrong?" She told Alton all about seeing Phillip and all he said as she put on her Pj's. "I connot believe he thought I broke them up…and John? " John guffies was Alton's best friend and Amelia's boy friend whe t hey were sixteen he died in a surfing accidentthe and automoble didn't see him crash into the road it was the night he broke up with Amelia saying she'd be happier with someone else who she didn't get it.

She remembered not long before for the Isa talent show they all came up with a band and she was singer and sang this song:

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<p>

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls 

"I love you Alton." "I love you two Amelia." "How do you feel?" "some better my dear ." "You're lying." "Yes I am im feel horrible." "Awh poor baby." She said placing her hand on his cheek.

"I'll live good night Amelia." "night." 'Thank you John for pointing me in the right direction we'll see one another someday…"

_**A/n thank to captain amelia girl for the rival idea I know I twisted it abit but R&R **_


	14. Chapter 14

Although they had children now they still had to do voyages. Now was the time. They were transporting Delbert and his and emma's family or him to do research on a comet that only came in sight ever 1000's of years and Amelia agreed to transport him to see it.

"papa." "Yes Rebecca?" the little five year old looked up at the sails in awe and watched as her mother began jumping around in them like some acrobat. "Why is mum so interested in making sure the ship is pretty? ""Well Rebecca an er... unpretty ship is dangerous." "oh.." "I need to go prepare things for launch you and Crescent stay out of trouble." "Okay papa!"

Not long after ward the two children spotted two constables bringing up a fussing frighting girl. Amelia leaped down and stood next to Alton. "Captain Amelia?" "That is me?" We have orders here from her highness for you to transport this!" he said slightly shoving the human beside him forward. "To Alcatron and leave her there with the royal athorities there."

Amelia looked at the girl she looked no older than fifteen at the most. "what is she charged with ? "Amelia asked quitely still looking at the young girl. "Theft." "I didn't take it I swear I-" "shut up you!" she guard snapped causeing her to flinch slightly and glare at him.

"Alright." Amelia agreed and sighed the queens papers asking , "What's her name?" "Victorie" "Here you are constables." "thank you captain." One said as the other led her to the brig.

...

Later that evening Rebecca was still curious about the girl down in the brig and dispite her parents wishes. Started down there ushering Crescent along. "No no Bec mum and papa said we can't go down there."

"Mum and papa say alot of things don't mean we Dont do 'em anyways. Now quite being a mummys boy and c'mon." "Dont call me a Mummies boy!" He said following her down into the brig.

Victorie was sitting in the corner of her cell but when she seen the two children she smurked , "what you guys the new guards?" "No im five I can't be a guard!" Rebecca remarked.

"No kidding?""Yep im Rebecca and this is my wierdo brother Crescent." "you the cap'm kids arent ya? And the first mates? "

"that my mum and papa!" she exclamied happily. "Really I like you Rebecca." "Whys that?" "You remind me of someone I used to know." "Uhh well..." Rebecca grabbed one of her curly locks and twisted them. "Uhh so why ya in there?" "Cause some one lied.." "Mum and papa say its nto good to lie." "Rebecca? Crescent?" They her there names called by there mother.

"Uh oh.." Becca mumbled and ran out with her brother not far behind. Leaving Victorie to shake her head and laugh and eat what was left of her dinner. One thing about the Legacy it feed there prisoners well the again it would have been cause she was young."

...

"Where were you two?" "uhh just walking around." "that so Crescent?" he nodded quickly "Very well the come along its bed time." She said leading them to her husband's old room. When they were in bed becca complained mummy we can't "Sleep without a bed time song!" "You want me to sing?" Both nodded quickly.

"Very well."

_Dream by night  
>Wish by day<br>Love begins this way  
>Night's a friend<br>With love to send  
>Each new day<br>Bless your heart  
>Bless your soul<br>Let your dreams come true  
>Future songs<br>And flying dreams  
>Wait for you<br>Love, it seems  
>Made flying dreams<br>So hearts could soar  
>Heaven sent<br>These wings were meant  
>To prove<br>Once more  
>That love is the key<em>

_As you wish  
>As you will<br>Dream of flying starts  
>Love and care<br>The power's there  
>Trust your heart<br>Trust your heart_

She looked to see both of them fast asleep. She shook her head smiled and went to each little one and tucked their blankets nicely. Kissing each one she walked out and found the her husband was waiting on her. Had to sing them asleep again? mhm I did.

Well you have a beautiful voice. He said yawning as she slipped out of her uniform and placed on pj's. Thank you sweetie. She said coming from the restroom and lying down. Good night Amelia. Night Alton. Both feel gently asleep.

_**a/n a thank you to SpicyMangoz on Deviantart for the character named Victorie **_

_**R&R **_


	15. stormy night

Amelia was sitting at her desk plotting out a course for them to take that was fastest to Alcatra. But she could not get Victorie out of her mind. The girl reminded her of someone she knew..it wasn't her...nor Alton , that was a fact, not her sister , or beth...nor Becca...That was it! Scarlet the girl was just like her niece.

She got up and decided to pay the girl a visit she hadn't properly introduced herself.

Victorie's head raised up when she herd the clicking of un familer shoes she looked and seen none other then the historic , pirate chasing captain Amelia. "Well I must be gettin' pretty important the captain be so humble to bring herself down here."

"You've caught the attention of many my dear girl , thought you're prisoner aboard this vessel I still find it proper to introduce myself to you." "Thank you kindly, but I know who you are Captain Amelia." "And may I ask how? " "Come now captain every spacer knows of the good captain amelia."

"Are you a pirate?" "I have done some things you may call piracy captain but I changed.. I didn't do what the Queen think I did I promise I didn't I- oh never mind you'll believe the queen before me any how.."

Amelia furrowed her brow , "Perhaps not." "I came out when pirates killed my brother and sister.." "How old?" "Five.. twins.."Amelia's heart faltered abit thinking of her own two.

"Prove to me that the queen is wrong of you and I may can help you out." "You're serious?" "I am." She studied the captains face looking for any hint of doubt. "alright we have a deal? "We do miss. Victorie." She said shaking the young humans hand and biding her a good night.

Later that night she was back at her map now with addition of Delbert and Alton whom stood tacturn in the corner. "I honestly think we should go this way captain." "Doctor as much as I respect you," she started scarcastecly , "But you are wrong. We will not go around that start surrounding it is only more tretches and pirate infested waters. "

"Fine go your way." He said grabbing his things and storming off. "Am I that horrible?" she said yawning. "I do not see it my love." "You know to say that." She smurked. "I do." She told him all about her deal with Victorie and he agreed. "She reminds me so such of Scarlet it is crazy. "

"I thought the same thing dear." He said laying his reading glasses down on the night stand as they entered there room. As they prepared for bed but,

A sudden flash of lighting had them thinking other wise. "Well that means-" efore Amelia could finish Bethany stormed though there door trembleing as she always did when it stormed. Her reason was when she was little and at the orphanage she accidently got locked outside during a thunderstorm ever since then she had a tramatizing fear of them.

"Mum.. I need it.." she said flatting her ears. 'It' was a song that Amelia's grandmother told her when she was young. "Alright Beth I am coming." Beth went back to her room and Amelia followed. Shutting her blinds Amelia sat down with the fifteen year old.

_little child, be not afraid  
>though rain pounds harshly against the glass<br>like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
>I am here tonight<em>

Thunder boomed again causeing Beth to flinch but settled down as Amelia smoothed her hair.

_little child, be not afraid  
>though thunder explodes and lightning flash<br>illuminates your tear-stained face  
>I am here tonight<em>

Beth looked up at Amelia wondering what she'd do when she grew older. Without her mum to stay by her side and sing the storm away.

_and someday you'll know  
>that nature is so<br>the same rain that draws you near me  
>falls on rivers and land<br>on forests and sand  
>makes the beautiful world that you'll see<br>in the morning_

She felt her eyes grow heavy and tried to imagiane Amelia being a child afraid of these storms. Amelia and Alton in her eyes wasn't afraid of anything. __

_little child, be not afraid  
>though storm clouds mask your beloved moon<br>and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
>I am here tonight<br>_

Amelia fixed the teens blankets and watched as lighting danced from star to star._  
><em>_little child, be not afraid  
>though wind makes creatures of our trees<br>and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
>and I am here tonight<em>

_for you know, once even I was a  
>little child, and I was afraid<br>but a gentle someone always came  
>to dry all my tears, <em>_trade__ sweet sleep for fears  
>and to give a kiss goodnight<em>

_well now I am grown  
>and these years have shown<br>that rain's a part of how life goes  
>but it's dark and it's late<br>so I'll hold you and wait  
>'til your frightened eyes do close<em>

_and I hope that you'll know..._

_everything's fine in the morning  
>the rain'll be gone in the morning<br>but I'll still be here in the morning _

With Beth now asleep she kissed her forehead and walked out.

"Quite the storm isn't it?" Alton said as she got into bed. "Quite." She cuddled closer to his huge protective form. "why did you fear them?" " I really do not know I suppose it had to do something with a story I was told of a storm ingulfing a ship and it was never seen again.. so I felt they were alive.."

"understandable." "Yes lets just hope the others stay asleep." "Scarlet most deffenately will the other two more then likely." "Right well good night." "Good night."

All over the ship everyone slept other than the night watchman who watched from a small rain shelter. The ship set on autopilot till dawn. Victorie sat looking out her window praying the captain would keep her promise she needed out no matter what… then she curled into a corner and feel asleep unlike Bethany enjoying the furious storm.

_**a/n the song is 'a lullaby for a stormy night' by Veinna Tang I herd it and remembered beth's fear. R&R**_


	16. why

The next day it was still raining heavily causing Amelia and Alton to allow the two toddlers to sleep in because they'd be stuck in the stateroom with their parents and that could get ugly. Scarlet and Bethany were already arguing causing Amelia to be frustraited with the two teens.

"Dude Harry potter is way better then Percy Jackson!" Scarlet argued. "Nuh uh! Percy Jackson is completely better!" "Says the girl who is in love with Edward Cullen!" "You like Jacob Black!" "No I like Taylor Laurtner there is a difference. " "Yeah well I still say it is better then true blood!" Scarlet scoffed and said , "No way weirdo!" "yuh huh! T-thats like saying Justin Beiber is worst then Kris Allen."

"Well that is the truth." "Wha?" "You herd me!" "Well my android is still better then you Iphone." "whatever pinkie pie. " "Stop callin' me that!" "Yeah well it is true!" "Yeah well-" "Bethany Maria , Scarlet Jade is either one of you wake up those babies I swear!" Amelia snapped.

"Sorry mum." "Yeah Sorry Aunt Amelia." "It's alright girls." Amelia said sighing. "Where did uncle Alton go?" "He's doing what we should be doing taking a nap." "I think I'll follow his example.." Scarlet said turning on her heel and going into her room.

"Yeah me as well..." "Well the kids are asleep the entire ship pretty much will be.." she said getting up to join Alton. He was awake , barely but awake. "Couldn't sleep dear?" "Who could?" Amelia laughed and crawled next to him. "what do you want?" He asked her jokenly. "Oh I dunno sleep sounds nice.." "Does to me two."

Just then there door open to revile two very sleepy hybrid children. "rough nights loves? " amelia asked with her head on Alton's shoulder both nodded vigerously.

"climb on up here between papa and I we'll all nap together.

"I like the rain mummy," Crescent mumbled into his mother's collar bone .

"Me two Lee.""do you like it papa?" he whispered quietly. "Yes I do Cres." Suddenly as if on cue as Crescent was about to ask her Becca sang , "Rain , rain go away come again another –yawn- day"

"Rebecca doesn't like the rain." Alton chuckled as Rebecca's sleepy brown eyes looked at him and began cuddeling near him into his ribs. "Well I do..why does it rain mummy?" "God made rain so everything can have a drink of water."

"..oh.." "Yep.." "oh! Mummy." "Yes Crescent?" Why does the plants need a drink?" "to grow." "why do they need to grow?" "...Ask your papa." "kay papa?" "Yes Crescent?" "Why does plants need to grow?" "So we may use them for different things."  
>"Oh.. papa?" "Yes son?" "where do babies come from?" "Yeah I been wondering that to?" Rebecca said peeking out from under the covers.<p>

"Uh...uhh well hmmm ask your mum." "mummy where do babies come from?"Amelia looked at Alton . "the umm baby angel brings the baby to its mummy and papa from heaven." "Ohhhh okay night!"Soon both feel quickly asleep.

"Baby angel? What happen to the stork?" "You know I hate birds." "Ahhh that will work." "I thought so aswell." "Good nap Amelia." "Same to you dear... we'll need it with these twos questions." "Indeed."

Both drifed off to sleep to the sound of there children sleeping brealth and the heavy rain above.

_**a/n just a short cute chappie R&R**_


	17. the fight

It was the last full day till they got to the coment and both Amelia and Alton we're on their last nerves. Anyone looking at the captain or first officer could plainly see it. Anything could and would set either one off it was from stress and weary-ness they got from a voyage this long.

Both were sitting in the stateroom discussing the alternet route home. when Amelia did something Alton didnt agree wiht it was on. "Amelia are you sure we need to go that way?" "Are you questioning something i'm doing alton?" "Y-" "If so YOU can do it!" she growled and threw the pen and sextant down. "amelia-" "Stop it Alton right now!" "Me? Stop? what am I doing?"

Then she glared at him her ears layed back and her fangs slightly showing. Alton knew those signs he had set her off and he also knew how Amelia's mind worked she had wit so sharp it could make you bleed. Alton knew anything he said she could quickly counter and throw back into his face.

"Nothing Alton you NEVEr do anything I'm always the one making sure our children are fed and cleaned , the one who makes sure the house is in order and the bill are kept and our paper work is done!" "You're the only one?" Now she could see she pressed his button Alton wasn't usually one to yell back but he was not takeing that.

_I'm sorry for what I said about you  
>Will you accept my apology<br>I am sorry  
><em> 

"Amelia I cook because you hate it , pay the bills , run to town to do the errands! and watch the kids while you take your naps which are becoming increaseingly everyday!" "I do not make you do much because your illment! " "I'm not blasted ill darn it!" "then what are you then!" "I'm just- ah blast it amelia i'm not argueing with you!"

_Hey now what am I to do  
>I'd better think twice before I make my move<br>'Cause last time I didn't think it through  
>Don't know where it's gonna go<br>Don't know what we're gonna do_

_And hey now what am I to say  
>My foolish words got in the way<br>Of us being friends  
>Wake up, make up, can't we get along again<br>_

"Good you'd give out trying to win anyways!" "Amelia! I'm not the one who naps everyday like some over grown cat which you insister you're not a cousin to but you ARE!" his deep brown eyes harden she was not getting away with this not this time no way.

_I don't really wanna fight over something  
>It's really nothing, it doesnt matter<br>I don't really wanna scar your heart with words that hurt you  
>I won't hurt you<em>

"Take it back!" "No!" "ugh I sometimes wonder why we even married!" she snapped. Causeing him to wince at that. "Do you regreat marrying me?" Her mouth open and closed opened again she , for one of the first time in there marriage was speechless. she glared no matter how made he was making her she couldnt say it and that angered her more she couldnt just say it. she shook with rage he looked at her wanting an answer. But all he got was her turning around and slaming the door to their sleeping quarters.

_And did you feel alright  
>When you hung me out to dry<br>Everybody knew when you put in on the 6 o'clock story on the Nightly News  
>Now it's turned to fake<br>Through this mess of words we made  
>'Cause times are hard to take<br>Powerfuls, politics, sharper than a razor blade_

He stood up and walked out of the stateroom slamming the door behind him. both their toddlers come out of their rooms quitely it was rare for them to hear mum and papa fight like that. Acually this was the first time they ever herd them like that.

_Did you really wanna fight over something  
>It's really nothing; it doesn't matter<br>Did you really wanna scar my heart with words that hurt me  
>Don't hurt me<em> 

"Becca." "Yeah?" "what just happen? " "I-i dunno.." at lunch and dinner they were still the same way but didnt speak. Nor sit near one another or even look at each other After ward  
>Amelia got up and went back to the stateroom both children walked out and ran into the doppler children Emily, Maddie and Benny.<p>

"Hey whats wrong with your mummy and daddy." Maddie the blonde felind child asked. "He and mum got into a fight." "Uh oh not good." Emily said. "why not?" Rebecca started. "Aint you guy ever herd of devorice?" "Yeah off them TV Soaps mum watches."

_I dont really wanna cry over issues  
>Wet tissues stick to my shoes<br>Can't take back words we've spoken  
>But I'm hopin' you'll forgive me<em> 

"Do you know how they start?" "N-no how?" "Fighting." Both kids gasped. "yup so ya better fit it before its too late." Benny said as they walked off when Emma called them."We gotta fix it!" Becca said franicly. "Yeah you go talk to mummy i'll talk to papa." "Wait what?" "Just do it Becca."

"okay Fine!" she sighed and ran off to the stateroom.

"p-papa?" "Yes crescent?" Alton said in a gentle voice. "Uhh what happen with you and mum?" "nothing son we just had an arguement." "please tell 'er your sorry...cause I dont wantcha to be on a Soap Opera. please papa please?" "I will song...Soap Opera? you Soap Opra?" he shurgged and reached for a hug from his father which Alton knelt down and gave.

_I don't care about what you said about me  
>Could we agree to disagree..<br>I am sorry_

Rebecca entered her parents sleeping chambers and walked in to see Amelia glaring at the wall. "Mummy?" "Yes Rebecca?" "please will you and papa make up? ""Perhaps in time-" "No!" "Rebecca- '"please mummy please I-i dont wanna loose you and papaI dont wanna see you get devoriced!"

"Devoriced? Becca were not goign to devorice over fight at times like you and your brother do but still love one another...right?" but becca was still upset. "Alright baby I'll got talk to him." Rebecca smiled and Amelia kissed her forhead. "run along now and find your get reqady for bed"

When she walked out behind Rebecca she seen Alton."amelia.." "Alton.." they said at the same time. "listen i'm sorry." He started.. "I as well." "our children hate seeing us this way." he commented . "As Do I."she said as he pulled her close. "I love you to much to loose you to something stupid Amelia." "and I you Alton." she said rubbing her cheek on his chest. "And Alton? To answer your earlier question.." "Yes?" "No I do not or will never regreat marrying you. "

_Did you really wanna fight over something  
>It's really nothing; it doesn't matter<br>Do you really wanna scar my heart with words that hurt me  
>Don't hurt me<em>

"I didnt meanwhat I said.." she countinued. "i didnt either, I didnt mean to say you were a crazy wife, or bad cook-" "you didnt say those things?" she pulled slightly away. "I know. I was aving them for if you countinued." "Come here you." she said and pulled him into a sweet kiss. "We have an audiance." Alton said pointing to the childrens bedroom door. they giggled and ran back in.

"Come now lets tuck them in and get to bed shall we." she said smiling. "Yes.. lets."

Soon the kids were in bed and so were they cuddling close and remembering when they were just boyfriend and girlfriend how neither one would dare coming in each others rooms. Now here they were married with a family of their own..

_I dont really wanna cry over issues  
>Wet tissues stick to my shoes<br>Can't take back words we've spoken  
>But I'm hopin' you'll forgive me<em>

_I'm hopin' you'll forgive me  
>I'm hopin' you'll forgive me<em>

_**a/n this is for CaptainAmeliaGirl :) hope ya like . **_

_**The song is called ' The fight song' Read and Leave that review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

The next day they were directly below where the comet should be rattleing over head. "have you decided on Victorie yet?" Alton asked his wife as they shared coffee together. "No I have not" "Scarlet likes her says shes really a good person."

"Hmmm well Scarlet tends to like the rougher crowd my dear." "Oh I know."

"Mummy ? papa? " "Yes Crescent?" both said nearlyy the same time . He giggled and said "uhh when we getting to tha conet?" "You mean comet?" "uh huh." "Soon son soon , where is your sister?" "Becca?" "mhm."

"uhhh she's outside with Scarlet." he said climbing up in his mother's lap. She cuddled him for a few moments as a gentle purr escaped his throut. Alton said nothing but smiled.

He wasnt paying attention when suddenly he felt something on him , he looked and his only son was now in his lap. "Hiya papa." "Hiya son." Crescent stodd up on his fathers lap and looked out the stretch of windows behind their desk out to the vast amount of stars.

"what a conets anyways?" "Comets are pretty much shooting stars Crescent." Alton explained helping his son brace . "whats so special 'bout this one? " "They say it brings good fortune to those who see it." Alton replied. "I say thats a little bit of a stretch.." Amelia mumbled. "like a wishing star!" Crescent slight bounced and looked over to his mother excitedly.

"Yes Lee like a shooting star." she gently smiled. "Now there is something special you got to say as well to get it to work you can teach it to your sister. " "what is it mum?"

"_Comet , comet shineing bright please be with me here this night, as you kiss the stars a bove leave me your glitter to surround me and may it bring its sweet sweet dreams.." _

"thats pretty." Rebecca said entering the room. "Ain't it though!" Crescent said still standing on their father. "Aint isnt a word dear heart." Amelia corrected. "opps .." "Now its nap time you two." Alton told them looking at the clock. "AWH!" both complained. "Now now remember tonight we shall see the comet." Amelia told smileing at both. Theyrreluctantly went into there room to nap.

"Do we need any more children?" Amelia mused slightly smirking. "Perhaps when they're older." he smirked back. She sat on her desk and he stood up and put his arms around her. she smiled at him enjoying the rare serinity she got with him they looked tenderly into each tohers eyes and smiled.

...

At night fall everyone was stadning out there waiting on the comets arriveal. The slightly smug Doppler children were standing between there mom and dad but the Arrow children were sitting on two barrels infrount of their mum and papa."whens it coming mummy?" Crescent asked with bright eyes. "soon I hope." Amelia said smoothing his wavy hair.

"Acually will be ten minuntes after night fall. " Delbert said taking out his pocket watch. Amelia rolled her eyes Rebecca cocked her head and copied her mum and giggled. "Great you've shown our daughter how to be scarcastic." Amelia shook her head as Delbert shout "there she is!" Both Arrow children said the poem just as Amelia had told them.

"_Comet , comet shineing bright please be with me here this night, as you kiss the stars a bove leave me your glitter to surround me and may it bring its sweet sweet dreams.."_

The doppler kids just gave them sideways glances. Amelia and Alton smiled at there childrens happy faces. Suddenly the entire ship was coverd in white glittering dust. "sure glad im not the cabin boy." Scarlet whisperd. As amelia got closer to her husband he put an arm around her and they kissed. It was truely magical , it remeinded them of the one they seen while dateing the two shared their first real kiss that night all those years ago it was said whom ever kissed under a comets dust would remain in love forever seems it was right...

...

Later that night the kids would not stop talking about the comet. "Did you see how awsome it was mummy! " "How big it was!" "Yes , yes now you all need to get to sleep please it is way past your bed time. ""When can we it again?" "that one a thousad years but theres more your papa and I will try to get you to another one. " "will you sing to us please?" "Alright.." "something about stars?" "Alright but im think im spoiling you two." " Nu uh mum." "Alright Rebecca alright."

_When you wish upon a star  
>Makes no difference who you are<br>Anything your heart desires  
>Will come to you<em>

_If your heart is in your dream  
>No request is too extreme<br>When you wish upon a star  
>As dreamers do<em>

_Fate is kind  
>She brings to those who love<br>The sweet fulfillment of  
>Their secret longing<em>

_Like a bolt out of the blue  
>Fate steps in and sees you through<br>When you wish upon a star  
>Your dreams come true"<em>

She kissed them goodnight and went into the sleeping chambers of her and her husband. "I was wondering about you. " "I had to sing again." she said placeing on her pj pants and tank top and sliding into bed. "Well your a profestional." "Oh stop." she said cuddleing close. "Well you are in our eyes. " "I love you." "I love you two. " he kissed her fore head and they feel asleep.

_**a/n comet poem by me. the cuddleing part while on the desk was inspierd by a picture on Deviantart song when you wish by disneys :) Read and review. **_


	19. once upon

they were less than a week away from being back home Amelia didnt turn the girl in but still haddn't decided weather or not to hand her other to some other athority figures. She was pondering this fact when suddenly her baby girl came into the room quite as a mouse. This was odd for Rebecca she normally came in fast as ighting and saying something in frantic motion.

"Rebecca dar;ing are you alright?" She just replied by shaking her head and climbed up into her mother's lap."whats wrong baby?" she asked as Becca as she nuzzled into her coller bone. "Throut hurts mummy.." "You're throut? " she knodded. "Real badly." she squeeked. Just then Alton walked in and noticed Becca in her mothers lap.

"She doesn't feel well Alton." He looked at his wife with a confused expresstion and knelt down and felt Rebecca's forhead , "She's fevered." he said taking her and continueing to speak , "come on baby girl I think you need to go back to bed. She wrapped her little arms aroud his neck and Amelia went to get the ship's doctor.

"What do you mean you do not know what is wrong with her?" Amelia snapped at Doctor Trist a shakey Vixian. "M-ma'am I just do not havce the resorces to find out what is wrong with your daughter." Amelia's lips thinned out as she tried to control her rage. "Very well you are dismissed docter If you cannot preform you're deuties as doctor you might as well resine.." "But Captain-" "Dismissed!" The woman rushed out the door. "Well that was helpful." Amelia said sitting in her velvet padded chair. "Oh yes espcieally the part where you ran the doctor off." Alton said scarcasticly.

"Alton what are we todo we're out in the middle of no where and with no one who can help our baby-" suddenly a knock rang at her door. "Enter." Then in walked Victori Amelia decided to let her loose to see what person she truly was.

"Captain I could not help but over hear that your daughter is ill?" "She...is." Amelia said hesitantly."i can help her." "...how?" "My papa was a pediatrician and had an office in our home. That made Amelia wonder how this girl went from doctor's daughter to rouge pirate. "please captain ." "Why do you care so much?" "I..had a sister her age...she contracted an illness an papa couldnt help her..But anyhow please ."Amelia looked at Alton and he to her. "al-alright.."

Tori smiled easily and walked into the room with amelia and alton behind her. And only after a few minuets she asked, "Has she had her tonsils removed recently? " "Yes they both have?" Alton said.

"Now it makes sense.." "what does?" Amelia asked quickly. "They've set up a type of staff like" "What?" "Whom ever did it didnt do a clean job." "W-will she be alright?" Amelia asked worriedly. "...not unless you have any babe root?" "Babe root what for?" Alton asked inquireingly. "If can make something for her to bring back her health." With the look Amelia gave him Alton took his leave to the galley.

Victorie made up a type of broth for Rebecca to take , she was going to sleep in her parents room so they could watch her. Crescent scariedly looked in as his parents were laying her down on a cot they had. Amelia seen her son standing there and walked to him. "She's going to be fine son." "Tell her I said I love her...otay?" "Otay er okay I will." she said and kissed him good night and promised to be in threre in a few.

"mummy?" Becca choked. "Yes baby?" "I wanna hear the bear song..ya know that confuseing one?" "I know what you mean sweet heart. And Crescent says he loves you" "I love 'im too.." She had told Rebecca an old peom her mother used to tell her.

Dancing bears, painted wings,  
>Things I almost remember<br>And a song someone sings,  
>Once upon a December<p>

Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<p>

(Instrumental Interlude)

Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<p>

Far away, long ago  
>Glowing dim as an ember<br>Things my heart used to know  
>Things it yearns to remember<p>

And a song  
>Someone sings<br>Once upon a December

"I'm going to tell Crescent good night." amelia said standing up. "Alright tell him I said good night and I love him." When she walked in he was almost asleep. "Good night baby." she said quitely. "nighty night mummy." "Papa and Rebecca said they loved you."

"I love .. them...too.." Night son." Alton said Coming behind his wife. "Night papa.." as Alton fixed his covers Amelia kissed his forehead and they aloowed him to drift asleep hoping he'd be alright with out his sister in their with him and crawled in there bed , said a prayer and feel asleep. 


	20. shopping propositons

A few weeks later they were finally back home in montressor and it was time for Thanksgiving , and as Tradition Amelia was going shopping with her mother whom the kids called 'mama or granmama' as most felinds did there granmothers, with an addition this year , Rebecca. "Mummy!" "YEs Rebcca." Amelia putting on her make up as her daughter came bounding in. "Are we ready to meet up with mama yet?" "Not yet dear I am still getting ready." "Uh...well could ya hurry mummy?"

"why the rush Essense?" amelia asked putting her make up away and straightening her shirt. "Cause mummy I love granmama." "I love her too Rebecca. but you need to slow down. "amelia chuckled and placed on her tennies shoes. "Okay mum.." "go tell your papa and brother and the girls good bye. " "Okay mummy!" and she ran out to find them . "Oh that girl.. "Amelia sighed with a smile.

Rebecca ran to the study where she herd , her papa complaining about something. "Papa?" "Rebecca? You and your mother hasn't left yet? " "Mum's taken forever papa." "Well believe me she'll be ready when the time is right. " "Rebecca It's time to go love." amelia called. "okay mummy! bye bye papa." "good bye sweetheart have fun."

the ride to Amelia's parents cottage they were staying in wasn't very long. Her parents started rentingt it after she and Alton married to stay at when needed but stayed with their daughter and son-in-law if it was being used by someone else.

Rebecca jumped out of the carriage and ran up to the door steps with her still standing at the carriage by the time her grandmother anwser it. "Hiya mama." "Hello Becca dear." "Where's grandpapa?" "He's in the study dearest." she went into the study which was basicly a little side bedroom Mister Smollet used while there to do his paper work .

"Granpapa?" He looked up from the table and smiled at his grandaughter as she came in. "Becky." he said with a smile. "whatcha doin'? " "Oh just reading the paper." "Oh.." "Come here you." He said a lifted her up and into his lap.

Alvester Smollet was a 57 year old felind man with a slightly round belly and matching glasses and graying auburn hair and light green eyes and a slight beard he was a man of much wisdom but a kind heart , and way more whimsical then Alexander Arrow ever thought of being.

But just like his youngest daughter had a temper just not as quick as Amelia's.


	21. Dairy problems

It was the week that the children would be leaving with Amelia's parents. And Amelia was on edge not aboiut the children leaving although she'd miss them but for months 8he had been like that snapping at everything big or small. she and Alton had been argueing more here recently over small thing such as how the towels are folded.

Amelia was sitting by the window drinking her morning coffee and Alton was reading the paper drinking his cup.

It was rainy and the kids were bored not a healthy thing when your six and five. "Brother im bored.." "Me two becca.." Crescent mumbled back .

"I got an Idea we can go to mum and papa's study there always cool thing in there!" "but Becca Mummy said not to go in thre unless her or papa are with us -"

"Oh crescent there drinking there coffee they'll be there forever you know that...and we wont touch anything just look." Crecent thought it sounded safe enough. "o-kay"

they climbed the stairs extra quite to make sure Scarlet or Bethany didn't hear them. they looked though alot of boxes mostly junk that there parents collected on their travels. They were about to leave when Crecent Fell backwards and knocked open a boxcontaining a small black book inside.

Rebecca read it , "Amelia's Dairy? What would mummy have a dairy book we dont have any cows and we can have milk?" "No no Becca it say Diary " "Oh.. I knew that Cres...""How do we open it?" He asked seeing the little lock on it."

"I seen Scarlet do this to Bethany lotsa times she said pulling a bobby pin her mother had placed in her hair that morning to keep her hair back.

After she stuck it in and turned it , it opened. Both grinned and began flipping through the pages. "Oh Crescent listento this."

_October 14th 190080 . _

_Dear Diary,_

_You'll never geuss what happen , wel I went to a party last saturday my first party as a fifteen year old. and Alton was there. My parents didnt know this but there were no parents about...But nothing bad went on I assure you but anyways we played spin the bottle blindfolded we all were we'll all but two of us who were the match makers. Well it landed on me...I think and well I ended up kising someone...Alton!My parent would ground me for those events...But I mean it was just Alton my best friend ? you should have seen his face im sure mine was just like it ah well Diary you and I know friendship is all we'll have... Well I must go. _

_Amelia K. Smollet age:15_

"Mummy kissed papa before they were mummy and papa?" Becca said in a harsh whisper. "Oh wow!" "Rebecca , Crescent?" Alton called from down stairs. "Come along now you'e going to your grandpapa and grandmums! for a few hours. " Amelia called.

Rebecca and crescent couldnt keep it in any longer they HAd to tel there grandparents. Rebecca even still had the book in her pocket. "Grandmama!" Beccca called. "Yes darling?"tabitha Smollet asked looking away from the chicken she was battering."We got something for you to read!" Crescent declared.

"Oh? well let me see." after reading the paper she said , "Go get your grandpapa." "okay" Once he was in there she had him read it too. "Seems to me tablitha we have a little intervention to commence." "Quite right Alvester."

Alton and Amelia both walked in right after dinner both laughign at something that took place. "did-did you see his face." Amelia said , "Mine would look the same way if I wasnt married to you and seen you down an entire rib set and hlaf of my steak how do you do it Amelia and stay so tiny." "Oh shut up you sound like one of those girls from school." When the two walked in they were recived by odd looks.

"Alright...what happen?" Amelia asked as she was still holding her husbands hand. "this." her mother produced the diary. amelia took it and look atonished so did Alton , he knew of the diary but he never in a million years would touch more less read it.

It told of Amelia's more troubled and private topics of her lifegrowing up and she evern had a journal today but it wasnt as privatejust of her motherly experiance.

"h-how did you get this?" everyones eyes fell upon Crescent and Rebecca who were both looking anywhere but there slowly angering mother. "you went into our study didnt you!" " Neither one of them said a word they knew she wasnt asking a question.

"then you went into my privacy! And showed it !" Amelia was now feuming. "Come now Kathrine it isn't that bad now you needen't yell at them." her mohter soothed. "It may hold no Value to you but it did to me!" She snapped and then said , "Thats it in finished im walking home!" and pushed past Alton.

"papa.."Becca said tugging on her fathers jeans. "We didnt mean it.." "I know baby but you did it and your hurt your mama..I'll be right back."He said and went after her.

"Amelia!" She stopped and utrned back to him brealthing deeply. "Darling what are you doing? " "Going home!" "You're not walking 20 miles!"

"I can!" "I didnt say you couldn't but your not!" he caught up with her and put and hand on her shoulder.

"Amelia there only babies." "Alton that still doesnt excuse-" "Your babies." she sighed and looked up at him. "I know Alton it's just im so used to keeping everything locked up and hidden..." "I know dear I know." He pulled her close. Then they realized they were in the middle of the road when someone shout 'Get a room!'

when they walked back in Rebecca and Crescent looked at hteir mother droopy eared and she knelt down. "Come here loves." she said quitely. They came to her and she embraced them . "We're sorry mummy." "sssush darlings. I know , I over reacted." Alton made a mentle note that his wife had been 'over reacting' alot lately as they said there goodbyes and went to get the children ready for their trip.

_**a/n yeah! I got it updated Soooo sorry guys I lost insperation for a while...lol maybe yall need to yellat me from time to time ;) Dont forget to R&R and what is going on with Amelia jeeze...well if you've rad the other stories you know. and thank oyu captainameliagirl for helping me send amelia over the edge ;) **_

_**~TDF**_


	22. love and war

the children were leaving the next day with their grandparents. Alton woke up to find Amelia not in bed.

"where did she go?" He said getting up and hearing clattering in the kitchen. "Amelia?" "oh! Alton did I wake you?" "What in sam hill are you doing?" "I wanted pie." "You're cooking a pie? At four in the morning?" "Well yes of course" "What if you wake the Rebecca or Crescent? " "they can have pie too."

"Amelia.." He scolded his wife had been acting strangely as of late.

"Do you want pie?" She asked cutting her a slice. "Alright." he smiled and took his plate.

"This reminds me of when we were expecting Rebecca." Amelia said eating at her apple pie. "That it does Amelia. Six years ago in fact. ""We've truly been married eleven years.." "That we have Amelia." "Are we planning anymore children?" The room got akward and quite. Then Alton began,"Well Amelia do you think that is for seeable given our ages and occupations?"

'Great.' she thought , 'he put it all on me.' "Well I do. We are only thirty-six years old. Occupation wise..we could cut back if needed." He nodded and asked , "Now what brought on this conversation?" "Nothing really just wondering. Are you going to finish that?"

"How can you eat so much yet be so tiny?" He asked passing his food to her. She shrugged and went to work finishing his food.

The next morning they had to get up early to meet Amelia's parents parents at the docking bay. "Take good care of them now you understand?" Amelia said as she handed her son over to her mother. "Of course dear you needn't worry." "bye bye papa." Becca said standing in-front of her father. He knelt down and said , "I'll see you in a few months okay? Be good for your grandparents."

"o-kay papa." She hugged him tightly they'd only be gone a month close to two. Bethany also said good bye and promised to take care of the 'babies'.

Later that evening Amelia and Alton sat in the family room reading , he was reading the new paper and she was reading '_The Help'_. "I miss them." She mumbled. "What dear?" "I said I miss them our children are off with my parents and...I hate this quite." "my lord." "Why?" "The great captain Amelia has become a mother." he teased. she threw the throw pillow at him. "Well what about you?" "me?" "Yes the tac-turn first mate." "I know..we've changed."

"You know what!" "What?" "We need a child that looks like me." "what do you mean?" "they both look like you Beth closely looks like me but acts nothing like me." He got up and joined her on the couch. "I'm sorry dear." "Don't hand me that!" "Mood swing much." "I'll show you mood swing." She lept towards him and tackled him off the couch then and all out pillow fight broke out.

Later that night in bed it continued until she cheated and grabbed a cup of water. So when he moved the pillowed she threw the water at him. "no fair Amelia." "All is fair in love and war my dear." "our right." he chuckled changeing into dry clothes and hopping into bed. "Good night my dear." "good night Amelia-love." they cddled close and fell asleep.

_**a/n I may do a V-day OS for them im not sure entirely. busy busy... anyways heres a cute , fun chappie for yas :D as all ways please leave me your lovely reviews :) Happy Valentine's day lovies**_


End file.
